


Una vida que se desvance

by JervisCrane



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Non-Explicit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JervisCrane/pseuds/JervisCrane
Summary: Tras la batalla final entre los reinos debido al Armageddon, Ermac busca estar con Kenshi entre lo que quedo de la masacre.
Relationships: Ermac/Takahashi Kenshi
Kudos: 3





	Una vida que se desvance

Kenshi tenía los ojos vidriosos bajo la venda cuando lo encontró, pero su corazón aún latía. La sangre se acumuló alrededor de su cuerpo y sus extremidades se contrajeron, pero todavía había un latido frenético enterrado en su pecho.

Ermac se arrancó parte de su ropaje exterior y tapó la herida. Los ojos de Kenshi se apretaron, como si reconociera su presencia, pero ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? En estos momentos ya no tenía los grandes sentidos que sus aliados alardeaban de él y ahora... Ya ni siquiera podía ver con su magia.

Y cuando no espero alguna respuesta, salió como un fantasma a través de sus labios.

—Shang... Tsung. – titubeó el nombre de su asesino con odio mientras su cuerpo temblaba. —E-Er... Ermac. – hablar era imposible y solo lograría tomar sus pocas fuerzas.

¿Reconoció que él estaba allí? Tal vez. Tomó sus dedos helados en su mano, tratando de impartirles calidez.

"Quédate quieto. Quédate quieto, valiente humano." Se repetía el constructo para sí mismo.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos cobraron vida.

—¡Por favor, no, no puedo, no deseo morir! – Claramente, ni siquiera podía articular una oración completa, y sus ojos brillaron salvajemente cuando comenzó a ahogarse. Él, gritó de dolor mientras el maestro de las almas trataba de sujetarlo.

Sus amigos y aliados estaban muertos luego de que la influencia de Argus desapareciera de ellos, eso lo sabía.

Pero no podía soportar verlo así.

—¡Por favor, Kenshi, morirás desangrado! –

Toda emoción fue expulsada de él en un gran sollozo, y volvió a quedarse quieto. Sus ojos parecieron mirarla de verdad por primera vez, y murmuró mientras la sangre se desbordaba por la comisura de sus labios.

—... ¿Ermac? –

Era extraño, como si esperara que él le explicara algo. Quizás porque él estaba aquí, pero el vio, él notó ¡¡El sintió como ese maldito de Shang Tsung se hizo pasar por el para matarlo!! ...O porque sus amigos estaban muertos, tan repentina y completamente despojados de la vida.

Sus manos estaban ocupadas en detener el flujo de sangre, y dijo suavemente, con su corazón retorciéndose y girando dentro de él.

—Mantén la calma. Inhala y exhala. –

Se preguntó cuánta batalla había visto antes de esto. Se preguntó si él había visto la muerte y estuvo muerto por minutos, si había sentido el dolor de lo que podría ser una herida mortal. ¿Había pensado alguna vez que iba a morir casi solo, después de ver a sus amigos enfrentarse a un destino similar o peor?

Pero no, este no. Este humano iba a vivir. Mantuvo una presión firme sobre su herida.

—Quédate quieto, por favor. Por favor, quédate quieto. –

Se le humedecieron los ojos, pero no brotaron lágrimas. Y fue en ese momento exacto, que pudo ver las dejar de sentir parte de la energía de Kenshi desvanecerse.

Ya no luchó. Él estaba tranquilo y no se movió contra el para detener su sangrado.

Fue entonces cuando escucho las voces de todos en su cabeza. Se centró en ellas y sus ojos se fijaron en la escena, como si todos vieran al mismo tiempo que tanto podrían hacer. No se tomó el tiempo de leer su rostro, tratando solo de mantener viva a esta persona.

_"Ermac..."_

_"La herida es demasiado grande. Se ha perdido demasiada sangre."_

—No, no lo es. Todavía hay esperanza.–

Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Sentía una especie de dolor punzante en la garganta y no podía soportar mirar a su compañero por unos momentos.

_"Es un mero humano."_

Buscaban alejarse, necesitaban buscar refugio sabiendo que aún podían correr peligro, y tendrían que hacerlo, dado que Kenshi ya no respondía.

_"De todos modos habría muerto en unos años, quizás 60."_

—¡Él es nuestro humano! – Ermac espetó, mirando a la nada con ojos penetrantes.

Parecía casi sorprendido, pero luego parecieron tomar una decisión.

_"Entonces debemos sacarlo de aquí."_

Retiro algunas de las vendas de su cara y la envolvieron alrededor de la herida para mantenerla en su lugar. Estaba asombrado de que todos se rebajaran tanto como para ayudar a un humano moribundo, pero no cuestionó.

Levantaron a Kenshi, debajo de las axilas y alrededor de las rodillas. Algunos siguieron murmurando algo que el no pudo entender, incluso sabiendo tantas lenguas al ser una sola mente.

Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón ralentizarse, y aplazarse un poco más, mientras lo cargaba. Ahora eran solo unos pies, solo un poco de distancia hasta que pudiera llevarlo a un lugar seguro y curarlo, y se esforzó por moverse más rápido sin lastimarlo más.

Había una expresión sombría en su mandíbula mientras miraba el rostro cansado de Kenshi, pero Ermac centro su mirada y vio a alguien a solo veinte pasos de distancia. Aunque prefiere que sea un aliado, no importa ya quien sea, nadie está en condiciones de seguir luchando, pero asesinara a quien sea necesario para salvar a su humano.

Tenían que lograrlo. Ermac nunca había escuchado su propio corazón latir en sus oídos por su propia vida, pero ahora que este hombre estaba en sus manos, vibraba y parecía enviar temblores por todo su cuerpo.

Fue en los últimos dos pasos que se dio cuenta de que no escuchó su respiración.

Y fue luego acostarlo junto a un Hotaru que ya no puedo con sus heridas, que se dio cuenta, después de retirar la venda de sus ojos y no ver el brillo de estos, que realmente era demasiado tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> Ermac me confunde mucho, a veces dicen que todas las almas toman decisiones llegando a acuerdos dentro del cuerpo, otras veces que aun siendo un tipo de mente colmena es el dueño del cuerpo quien toma el mando, y otras veces que es una sola alma.
> 
> Aquí digamos que es un poco de todo, siendo que es el cuerpo quien toma el juicio mientras las 10,000 almas ayudan con acciones, aportar ideas y soluciones.
> 
> Eso y que Shang Tsung Tsung si se paso feo cuando mato a Kenshi haciéndose pasar por Ermac.


End file.
